Integrated circuits typically comprise a large number of active devices, for example, transistors. Indeed, it is not uncommon for the typical integrated circuit to have several million active devices. As the density of the integrated circuit has increased, the power use of the typical integrated circuit has increased, thereby placing greater demands on limited power sources, for example, batteries in mobile devices.